Want Ads
by RWT
Summary: FE6 KleinTate With Asthol's help, Klein could finally help Tate find a better paying army. But... Is he really helping?


**RWT: **After weeks and days of frustrations, I've finally finished FE6! Woohoo! And I let Gale live even if I was chased by tens of dragon knights XD!

**Lee: **Yeah, too bad it was all in Japanese and you had to open the Gamefaqs translations every time you play it though.

**RWT: **It was annoying that I always have to control find their supports but it was alright. Finished it with Lilina A support and B rank too! MWAHAHAHAHA!…Though the others should've had an endings with the other characters...I mean look at KleinxTate and FirxNoah! They're tons of times more romantic than thick headed RoyxAnyone!

**Lee:** Well someone's bitter

**RWT:** Shaddap! And I don't own anything!

-

"Knock it off, Clarine…"

"Rutgar!"

…

Clarine was just pestering the swords master to let her bring him to the nearby town to do something about his attire. It wasn;t so bad but the troubadour considers it a fashion disaster. Rutgar kept deadpanning and refusing her, since it was impractical and a waste of time. But…

A small frown appeared on the serious swords master's face as he rolled his eyes in defeat. "…Fine. If you really want to…" He muttered grudgingly.

The troubadour's face brightened. "Yes! Well then, let's go!" She chirped as she grabbed his hand. "C'mon, we also have to get Dorothy!"

"H-Hey…"

Clarine ignored him as she waved goodbye to her brother, Klein the sniper. "Bye Klein! We'll see you later!" She called out before dragging poor Rutgar towards the camp to get Dorothy.

Klein raised a hand. "Yes, later…" He said as he watched his sister go. He then couldn't help but think again that his sister hung around Serra a lot more than she should have when Serra and Erk were still living in their house, Castle Reglay. Well Erk was still studying at that time and Serra wanted to be with him so…

"Damn! You're strong!"

Klein's brows rose as he turned around. He's apparently not the only one training today.

**CLANG!**

"Well so are you!" Allen commented as he and Wade crossed steel.

Klein's eyes then went over to Noah and Fir, who were also practicing a little far away from him.

Fir quickly tried to a slash from below. Noah quickly saw it and backed away, dodging her attack. Fir then quickly tried to pull another attack, but Noah just made another successful block. Klein could clearly despite that the two are just practicing; they look a bit too happy training with each other.

Klein watched the two for a while before letting his eyes wander to the very far side of the field. There, Bartre and Gonzales were practicing.

Bartre dodged the brigand's ax. "Faster, Gonzales! You want to be better, don't you?"

"Y-Yes!" Gonzales replied before lashing out another heavy swing which Bartre quickly blocked.

"Good! Again!"

Klein snickered softly before bringing up his bow again to continue his training. If Bartre notices that his dearest and only daughter was just some yards away, and that she's with Noah…again…

But every time Bartre finds out that they're together and he dashes off to find them, he never could. Strangely, Noah and Fir are never in the places he looks…

Deciding to get back to work, Klein let go of the bow string and let the arrow fly towards the target.

**THAK!**

It was a bull's eye.

He took another arrow from his quiver and loaded it in his bow for another shot. He was about to let it fly when he saw an angry Hugh walking towards him. He seems to be looking for someone.

He put his bow down. "Hugh, what's the matter?" He asked the fuming mage.

Hugh turned his head to him. "Have you seen that runt, Rei?" He asked, looking around intensely.

The image of the green haired boy appeared on Klein's head. "Rei?"

"Yes, that kid still has my Resire book!" Hugh roared.

Klein propped his chin with his hand. "I think I saw him near the river talking with Ellen and Zeiss." He replied.

"All right then!" Hugh said hotly. But before he took a step, he jutted his thumb towards the direction of the forest. "Before I forget, Asthol wanted to see you. He said he has some info on your request." He added before marching towards the river.

"Asthol…? Ah, I remember…" Klein said as he remembered that he did ask the Ostian spy for some info concerning mercenaries. He turned to Hugh to thank him but he was already too far away.

**-Later: Forest-**

"…The knight then told her that even if he loves her dearly and want to hold on to her forever, he said that it must not be. For she's a princess and he's a knigh-'"

Fa suddenly cut the bard off. "But what's wrong? Why can't it be if he's a knight and that she's a princess anyway?"

Elphin chuckled. "I'm getting there, Fa." He said as he strummed his harp again. "He told her that he was his knight, a mere servant and can never measure up to her. But as he went on how he was not worthy and how he must stick to his duties, the princess …" Elphin then stopped playing when he saw Klein walking towards them.

Even with his somewhat troubled eyesight, he knew that it was his childhood friend. "Klein,"

"Klein!" Fa rang happily when she saw the young sniper.

"Hello, Fa and Pr- I mean, Elphin," The sniper greeted. He still needs some time getting used to calling the "bard" by "Elphin". "What are you two doing here?"

"Elphin is telling Fa stories!" Fa answered happily.

"Stories?

Elphin nodded. "Yes, I'm currently telling her of a love story, well known among bards." He stated.

"Ah! I'm sorry if I interrupted you two."

Elphin shook his head. "It's fine. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Asthol called for me to discuss some matters."

"Asthol?" Fa asked, causing both men to look at her. "He gave candy to Fa earlier." Fa said as shot a finger at a farther side of the forest. "Fa saw him there!" She said happily.

Klein started to the direction Fa was pointing at. "Thank you. I'll see you later then, Fa, Pr- Elphin." He said a bit uneasily as he waved good bye to the dragon girl and the bard.

"Yes, later."

"Bye! Bye!" Fa said as she waved after him.

After watching him leave, Elphin strummed his harp once again. This caused Fa to turn back to him. "Do you still want to hear the rest of the story?" He asked the mamkute.

Fa nodded excitedly. "Yes! Fa wants to hear! What did she say?"

The harp's sweet melody filled the air as Elphin continued his tale. "After the knight apologized for even discussing such things with her, he turned to leave. But the princess, stunned earlier about his confession, quickly snapped out of it and grabbed his gloved hand, making him look back at her."

"And? And?" Fa gushed in excitement.

"…To the knight's surprise, the princess touched his face and told him that she doesn't think that he's not worthy at all. She's actually happy with his confession and social status will not matter to her if they're together… for she loves him as well." Elphin continued as he started to strum the ending melody.

"The knight couldn't help but just stare at her and mumble her name. A smile then played on his lips as he wrapped his arms around-"

Fa squealed. "So it's a happy ending? They got married in the end?" She asked, interrupting the story again.

Elphin nodded. He really doesn't mind the little mamkute's interruptions. "Yes, they did."

Fa ran around happily. "Happy ending! Happy ending! Yay!" She cheered.

"Asthol!"

The thief, who was dozing off under a tree, quickly stood up and turned to Klein who was running towards him.

Asthol let out a big yawn and stretched. "Oh hey, Klein."

"So I've been told that you have something on my request." The young sniper said.

Asthol nodded lazily in response. "Yeah, I do." He replied as he took out some papers and handed them to Klein. "The best ones I've seen."

"Thank you, Ashtol." Klein said as he took the papers and quickly scanned them.

"No problem."

The blonde sniper smiled at the thief after looking through the papers. The papers were want ads for mercenaries. "Wow, I'm sure Tate will really be happy with these."

The sleepy spy raised a brow. "Tate? She's the middle of those three sisters, right?"

"Yes, she is. Why do you ask?"

Asthol placed his hands behind his head. "Well she approached me earlier this day and-"

"Sir Asthol! There you are." A voice suddenly rang behind them.

Klein looked at the owner of the voice. "Wendy?" He said when he saw the girl from afar.

Hearing the pink haired knight's name, Asthol's bored face suddenly paled. "Ah… W-Wendy?" He said uneasily.

"Sir Asthol, I've been looking all over for you. Have you forgotten that it's training ti- H-Hey! Where are you going?" She asked when Asthol started to slowly walk away.

"Uh… Ehe, I'm sorry Wendy, but I have things to do, so…" Asthol tried to say as he kept backing up.

"Hey, you're trying to skip training aren't you?"

_Sharp as always… _

He thought before bolting off. "I'm already late. Maybe later!"

"S-Sir Asthol! Get back here!" Wendy called after him before running after the thief.

Klein just watched as the armored knight lugged after the swift spy.

_My, I haven't noticed it but, everyone's really training-happy today._

"General Klein?" A gentle voice from above called.

"Huh?" Klein said before turning around. He then saw that it was Tate on her Pegasus. They were airborne but not very far from the ground.

A smile formed on the sniper's lips. "Ah, I was looking for you."

Tate stiffened a bit at his handsome smile before quickly jumping of her Pegasus. "Huh? Is there something wrong, General?"

Klein stiffened himself after hearing Tate address his title yet again. He then quickly shook his head, smile still on his face. "Ah no, no. There's nothing wrong but Asthol finally found something good for me."

"Huh?"

Klein gently shoved the ads to her hands. "Here."

Tate looked at the papers. "These are… Want ads for mercenaries…"

Klein nodded. "Yes, Asthol got the best obes. I told you that I'd help you find an army that would pay well, didn't I?"

Tate turned her eyes from the papers and to her general. "Yes, but I've told you I could do that myself…" She said with a little hurt on her voice.

Klein didn't catch it. "Yes, but I thought I would make it easier for you." He said with a handsome smile still in his face.

Looking at his pleased face, Tate didn't notice that a sheet of paper suddenly slipped from her grasp and wafted down to the floor. Pained, Tate turned her eyes back to the paper." Well I appreciate it… Thanks Gen-"

"Ah," Klein cut her off and he bent down to get the paper on the grass. He then got up and handed it back to the falcoknight. "Here, you dropped one, Tate."

…That did it.

Tate held the papers hard. "Why do you keep… doing these things?" Tate asked in growing anger. "Am I that useless?!"

"W-What?"

"Why are you giving me these ads?!" Tate demanded. "Am I really no use here anymore?"

Klein shook his head in surprise. "N-No! That's not it! I-I'm just trying to compensate!" He reasoned. "I-I know that you are partly here because of my well being." Klein continued hurriedly. "I-I'm just trying to help."

Hearing this, Tate was practically glowering him down. If looks can kill, he'd be talking to St. Elimine by now. "General…" She muttered angrily, as if trying to control herself.

Confused, he asked, "Why are you mad at me, Tate? I'm just-"

Tate's hands turned to fists as she continued to glare at him. "General, ever since that day, all you ever talk about are helping me out finding another militia! Ways to get me out of this army!" She roared. "I keep telling you I don't want to leave. But you keep on talking about getting me away from here! It's as if… as if you want me away from you!"

Klein was stunned. Now when he thinks about it, what he's trying to do is kind of like that…but he just does so since he wants to help her. "I…"

Small tears were brimming on the angry knight's eyes but she forced herself to go on. "General, I choose to stay at your side not because of duty and responsibilities but because…because…" She stuttered as he cheeks reddened. "…Because I love you!"

In shock, the paper slipped from Klein's hand and he gaped at her. "W-what?"

Tate tried her hardest to show rage and not tears. "But you're just so inconsiderate and insensitive!" She lashed out as she turned away, hurt in her eyes.

…

The flabbergasted general didn't know what to say. It was already a confusing surprise that she was angry when he was trying to help her. But now this confession has just flabbergasted him into an all new level. He could never have imagined that. For her to-

To be honest, he knew he had great respect for her. She can sometimes be insensitive but usually means well and works very hard. Especially after he learned that she and her sisters were orphaned in an early age and Yunno told him that Tate then decided to be strong so she can help Yunno take care of the family, resulting to be a bit more straight-forward than needed at times.

She's also very dutiful and formal. She'd never say no to his orders and works very hard to do them. She even switched sides with him without a second's hesitation. She has such admirable loyalty that it becomes too dutiful. Any lord would want her for their army. Unfortunately, it makes Klein feel like her liege and only like her liege.

"Well I…" Klein started when he finally regained his composure. He then placed his hands on Tate's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I never thought that... "

Tate's face was still turned away from him. She tried her hardest but she could do nothing as a tear escaped her teal eyes.

"But …Tate, you've also a part on this as well. This is also your fault"

_What?_

Tate turned to him in surprise. "G-General?"

She's too much of a soldier. Her loyalty and work ethic are great but that has led him to believe that whatever he had for her should just stay that way.

"You keep making me think that you're in army due to responsibility since you keep calling me 'General Klein'. You keep addressing my title." He stated as Tate listened in silence.

Klein nodded. "True, I hired you when we were in Etruria, and I was your commander, but we're in Roy's army now. I'm not your general anymore, but you keep calling me that…" He paused before continuing. "…You keep calling me that and keep making me think that you wish to keep us that way. Nothing more but a general and his soldier…"

She never really realized that. "B-But… Gen- ".Tate tried to say.

"No," He said, stopping her short. "No more 'General'… just Klein."

Still shock by HIS statement, she could only nod her head slowly and say, "Uh…Y-Yes… Klein…"

Finally hearing his name without the title from her, he nodded. "Right and…Honestly, I never imagined you having such feelings me." He started, slightly red. "But I…appreciate them. Thank you, Tate." He said as he smiled a bit embarrassingly.

"Umm…?" Tate said, unsure if this is a sign of rejoicing or mourning.

"I don't know what you see in me." Klein added as he held on to her shoulders. "But I would want to try and make you happy." He said with all sincerity.

"K-Klein?" She said in surprise, barely unable to stop her growing smile.

He smiled gently at her. "Walk with me longer?" He asked as he offered her his hand.

"Y-Yes!" Tate quickly replied as he took his hand and they walk down the path together in happy silence. As the two have their tender moment, Tate's Pegasus who flew a bit higher, smiled at them, and gave a soft happy whinny.

Also not far from there, Asthol, who was hiding on a tree's branches smiled as he watched them contently. He then smugly snapped his fingers. "Mission accomplished."

**RWT: **The hidden couple is SethxEirika. The others were kinda too blatant to be hidden^^. This was guessed correctly by WanderingCat (Second guess) and magebear.


End file.
